1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a personal watercraft (“PWC”), and more particularly to a compensation system for a PWC that is configured to pull a load behind it.
2. Description of Related Art
Watercraft are generally defined by three axes, including the roll axis, the pitch axis, and the yaw axis. The roll axis is oriented along the longitudinal centerline of the watercraft and is substantially horizontal. The pitch axis is also substantially horizontal and is perpendicular to the roll axis. The yaw axis is perpendicular to the roll axis and the pitch axis and is substantially vertical.
Rotation about the roll axis gives the rider of the watercraft a feeling that the watercraft is rocking side to side as if the watercraft is parallel to a passing wave. Rotation about the pitch axis causes the bow of the watercraft to rise out of the water and the stern to sink into the water and vice-versa. Rotation about the yaw axis causes the watercraft to twist relative to vertical, which gives the rider a sense that the watercraft is “fish tailing.”
Jet powered watercraft have become very popular in recent years for recreational use and for use as transportation in coastal communities. Because of the performance that jet power offers, PWCs and sport boats are often used to pull loads, including but not limited to water skiers and wakeboarders. The loads being pulled exert a pulling force on the watercraft. Such a pulling force, however, may cause the watercraft to rotate about any one of the three axes.
Further, because of their compact size, PWCs are more sensitive to such changes along and about their axes. Although the operator of the PWC can compensate for some of the moments, and hence rotations, generated by the location and the movement of the load by counter-steering and altering speed, there is a need for a more automated compensation system such that the level of compensation directed by the operator is reduced.